


Pet?

by SewerWitch



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom!Senku, Discord: The Kingdom of Shipping (Dr. STONE), Dubious Consent, Established Stanley Snyder/Dr. Xeno, M/M, Mentions of petplay, One Shot, Oral Sex, Public Sex, TKS - School's In Session, TKSTsukasaandUSAShipsMonth, TKSevents, Tags May Change, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing, TheKingdomofShipping, Threesome - M/M/M, mentions of BDSM, switch!Xeno, top!Stanley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25657726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SewerWitch/pseuds/SewerWitch
Summary: "How about a game? If you can get Xeno to come from a blowjob in under three minutes," Stanley said it while holding up three fingers, Senku looking at them with knitted brows, "I'll let you be his pet. How does that sound?"
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Dr. Xeno, Ishigami Senkuu/Stanley Snyder, Stanley Snyder/Dr. Xeno, Stanley Snyder/Ishigami Senkuu/Dr. Xeno
Comments: 13
Kudos: 79





	Pet?

**Author's Note:**

> ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ  
> This was for an event in the TKS server!   
> This has some dubcon like elements 
> 
> have fun~

* * *

Class always got noisier the closer it got to the end of the day. It was usually then when the professor would let everyone work on their daily assignments, a task that always started off quiet but gradually got louder as people began to murmur among themselves, some about the projects at hands but most whispering just about current gossip or other things that Senku found no interest in. He never piped up during the end of class, busy with his work, no need to ask for help from others nor any desire to participate in school wide rumors. 

This was his top class - for a number of reasons. One, simply being a field he found interest in, the focus currently on extragalactic astronomy and high-energy astrophysics. Two, mostly an added bonus, his professor. This was the only class that Senku made sure to show up extra early each day, securing a front row seat in the large auditorium like classroom. It was  _ important  _ \- allowing him ease in catching the eye of his professor. 

Doctor Xeno - or, for now, Professor Xeno - was a NASA scientist quite renowned in his field, his name being shared all over the world. Senku had learned about this man years ago, many articles talking about the young man making his way into the doors of NASA at an astoundingly young age, something that caused a huge stir. At the time, Senku had already been considering focusing his efforts into all the fields that could get him into space - and he had found someone to chase after. His main goal became simple: get into NASA at an  _ even younger _ age. 

Senku found himself nearly obsessed with the idea, finding any published journals or articles by the young scientist. There was never a face connected to the journals, not even anything on social media. But it was fine - just being able to get a glance into a mind like his was enough for Senku. It was around five years ago that Senku learned that Doctor Xeno was planning on changing his employment, no longer working at NASA, a notion that terrified the boy. But that changed with the announcement that Xeno would be soon teaching at a university. Multiple classes, all with an air of science and astronomy. It was perfect. 

Five years was just enough time to turn all focus on to one school. Senku would have to move away from family, but this was fine, he was going to have to move anyway if he truly intended to work for NASA. Perfect grades, perfect scores, the chance to pick nearly any school across the country - but only  _ one  _ mattered. The first day of class nearly felt unreal, the rest of his alumni around him not sharing the budding anticipation in his chest as he waited for Professor Xeno to walk in and greet them all. 

Senku knew that Professor Xeno was pretty young to be teaching these classes, but he was  _ not  _ expecting the man to be...  _ good looking? _

Perhaps not in a conventional way, but there was something striking about him. Slender, with an almost  _ sophisticated  _ way of just walking around the room, one arm usually clasped behind his back as he stood tall. Slim fitting clothes, always a bit dark and monochrome in color, which only added to the aura of elegance that the man radiated. And that smile, rare in occurrence but so gentle when it showed up, a peaceful expression that never entirely reached his dark eyes. If any other student were to try and describe their professor, they would most likely comment that he looked in need of a good long nap. But, to Senku, he was lost to the warm smile and ice cold stare as soon as it locked gazes with him. 

Senku had next to  _ no  _ experience with flirting. In fact, the experience was probably at a solid zero, the need never arising before then. At first, it was a desire to ignore, feeling the thoughts distract his mind when he would try to listen to Dr. Xeno's careful lectures, finding himself focusing more on the way Xeno's lips would move with each word instead of actually letting the words find his ears. Senku was lucky, for the most part, being quick enough to fill in the blanks of the parts he would miss. And, being able to raise his hand to ask Xeno to repeat that last part - just to watch as his professor would lock eyes with him, a single eyebrow beginning to raise up, before doing just that...  _ Perfection _ . 

It only got more intense with time, Senku eventually giving in to the desire to flirt. Xeno had to have picked up on it long ago - there was no way he couldn't have realized it. It started with small things, the act of leaning over his professor's desk before class in order to ask questions, loosening his collar in front of him, commenting on something as simple as cologne. Things a common student would never do. 

Xeno would always react with perked eyebrows, or a twitch at his lips, a smile nearly morphing onto them. He was into it - or at least not telling Senku to stop. Which was all Senku needed to continue, unsure how to make it even more obvious, but desperate to go further. Brush their shoulders together, touch his hands gently when papers are handed over to him, fixing Xeno's tie before class... 

* * *

Senku's fingers slowly trailed across the silk of Xeno's tie, as if he actually cared at all about the print on the fabric. He had stepped so close to his professor, nerves building high in his stomach when the older man didn't take a step backwards, allowing their bodies to just barely brush against one another. Xeno stared down at him, his brows high but his smile unassuming as always, letting Senku do as he pleased. 

Senku's fingers were so close to his neck, slowly straightening his professor's tie, tightening it before looking up with a cheeky grin, "don't want anyone thinking you're untidy." Xeno wasn't responding, Senku taking it as a cue to not move away just yet, now letting his hands brush across the two black collars that sat clasped around Xeno's neck, right above his tie. "You know, I've been real curious about these." No matter the outfit, not even depending on how hot it was outside or if he was simply wearing a sweater vest for the day, there were always these collars. "Kind of an odd fashion choice," his tone was teasing, a toothy grin wide, staring up into dark orbs. 

It was only then that Xeno's eyes began to narrow, the smile beneath them actually growing. Xeno began to lean closer then, causing Senku's eyes to shoot wider. Was this all it actually took?! Was Xeno  _ actually  _ leaning in for a kiss...? But no - Xeno was passing Senku's mouth, instead moving to his ear, the gesture causing their bodies to both move closer, Senku's hands becoming trapped between the two of them and laying across Xeno's chest. 

"It's best you stop this game, Senku. You're not even aware how to play it." 

As his face pulled back, Senku found himself staring up into eyes that somehow managed to grow darker than before, causing his professor to nearly look like an entirely different person in that moment. Senku's hands gripped at the tie in his hands, brows furrowing as his own stare began to narrow towards Xeno, studying the threatening expression. A total change, at the flip of a switch. 

" _ Sit down. _ "

The words were dripping with something dangerous, causing a sudden chill to run up Senku's spine, his hands quickly dropping the tie entirely as he stepped back from Xeno. The cold stare at Senku stayed, silent and waiting for Senku to comply, only to entirely revert back to normal when another student walked into the main doorway, Xeno turning to greet them. 

Senku could only stare at the man, watching as he walked away to begin getting ready for the morning classes as if nothing had happened. He had no other choice but to listen at that point, making his way to his usual seat before sitting down, hands gripping tight enough to leave small crescents in his palm. 

What the  _ hell  _ was that...?

Xeno was reacting - he was letting Senku get  _ close _ , close enough to even touch his neck, all with a face that was telling him to keep it going... Xeno even got closer himself? Senku thought back to the feeling of the hot breath hitting the side of his neck, their bodies flush for only a few seconds, but... 

A game? So they were playing a game? That was okay. If it was a game Xeno wanted to play, then Senku could learn to play just about anything. 

* * *

The tie incident was only the first of many. Senku's tactics needed to get better, that much was clear. Xeno had challenged him, that had to have been what it was, directly telling Senku that he would have to try harder to actually see results. It was just another form of scientific procedure. Try, try more, fail a lot, maybe do a few embarrassing things just to see if Xeno would react, calculate the results, and try again. 

Some things didn't get a reaction at all, like throwing out a compliment or two in the middle of class. It only served Senku in the act of getting a few snickers from class, and not even the tiniest of reactions from Xeno. Compliments seemed to be something he could easily wave off - so that was a no-go. 

Gestures worked better, though Senku knew before even trying that bringing gifts to his professor would be an act that teetered too dangerously between endearing and a bit creepy. So instead, it came down to bringing in books, interesting journals, or simply placing his laptop right in front of Xeno during the early mornings before class, encouraging the older man to look through whatever intriguing article Senku had dug up...  _ Okay _ , the last part wasn't exactly flirting, but it enabled him to lean his front half over Xeno's desk and stare right at his face as those dark eyes would glide along the words on the screen. It was beneficial in  _ other  _ ways. 

Every single flirt, every hand brush or incident with their bodies 'accidentally' colliding in the hallways, was always met with the same softly delighted stare from his professor. Xeno was enjoying it, that much was obvious. 

Or, at least, he wasn't disgusted by it. If he was, Senku would have heard about it by now. No, Xeno was into it. Just, not in the way that was immediately favorable to Senku. He needed to go harder, and further. Bedroom eyes from across the classroom just weren't doing it. No beating around the bush, no tie fixing or gently touching at the buttons on his jackets and vests. 

Today was going to be different. Maybe. 

Okay, so, it wasn't the  _ best  _ plan, but it was an exciting one, and very 'to the point' which was exactly what Senku needed. It was rather simple, a 'missed deadline'. All he needed was the offer for extra credit, or even just the line of being told he would be deducted points. If Xeno could say either of those things, or something along those lines, Senku would be in the clear. 

It was a lie, of course. Senku had finished the piece days ago, the full project sitting complete on the flash drive in his bag. If things went south, he would just hand over the drive, and deal with the day-late deduction. It would be small enough that his grade wouldn't slip - he  _ was  _ top of the class, after all. 

It had reached the end of the day, Xeno now dismissing the class. Everyone was quick to pack up, many of them already packed and ready to dash from the doors, eager to get home or back to their dorms after a long day. Senku was much slower, tapping away at the paper on his table, feigning writing down a few more notes before beginning to place his own supplies into his bag. He was the last to follow the line of students towards the door, eyebrows high as he listened for it. There was no way it wouldn't happen. Xeno never let anyone get away with a missing project. 

"Senku."

There it was - his name being called caused the boy to grin, a large and toothy smirk quickly flashing on his face before clearing his throat and forcing it away. He turned, trying his best to act indifferent and not suspicious, swinging his bag over his shoulder and walking towards Xeno's desk. 

"The deadline for the essay was last night," Xeno was careful and stern with his words - like he would be with anyone else that had forgotten to turn in their paper. 

"Ah - shit, it was, wasn't it." Senku glanced around the room quickly - everyone else had left, luckily the last person having shut the door behind them. Good. Perfect, even. He looked back to his professor now, Xeno leaning back in his chair, staring up at Senku with a inquisitive look. Senku knew exactly what it meant - there was  _ no  _ way Senku would not have known exactly when to turn in his project. Not when Xeno himself is precise on schedules, and Senku was always perfectly on time. 

"It must have slipped my mind, finals coming up and all." It didn't matter if Xeno believed him or not - in fact it was even better that Xeno caught him in his lie. More proof that he was doing this not in desperation, but on complete and total purpose. "You're not my  _ only  _ teacher, Professor Xeno..." Senku moved slowly to Xeno's side then, his arm unfolding to drop his bag to the ground, leaning back against Xeno's desk as his arms crossed. "Just my favorite."

Xeno's brows began to raise then, the telltale twitch at the corner of his lips signaling the beginning of a smirk. Was this actually working...?

"A late piece means a lesser grade," Xeno said then, his hands slowly folding together in front of him, elbows on the arm rests of his chair. "Even for my star student." 

A surge of pride swelled in Senku's chest at the words - he knew his grades were at the top, that bit was easy to figure out, but to hear his professor actually say it... maybe he could get him to say it  _ again _ . He quickly licked at his lips, unaware it showed a hint of nerves, breathing deep before continuing. 

"Can't you let it slide?" Senku just needed Xeno to say the words, that single invitation, and he'd be in. 

Instead, Xeno stared at him with that same analyzing stare. There was no possible way he didn't know where Senku was heading with this, but that was all right. It meant that any words said from here on out were going to be ones said in order to stop this, or let it continue. A single one of Xeno's eyebrows began to rise, staring deep at Senku, his chair soon moving back from his desk, almost as if creating space for Senku.

"And, tell me.  _ Why  _ would I be willing to do that?" 

That... that was it, right? Xeno was opening it up, almost wide open. A leading question that only had  _ one  _ place to go...!

He couldn't fuck it up now, refusing to gulp or even breathe too deeply, afraid of any nervous tick taking away any bit of courage that was there. Taking the cue, even if it wasn't intended as one, Senku moved once more, putting himself in the spot that Xeno just was, lifting himself to sit right atop the middle of his professor's desk. Dark eyes watched him the entire way, nothing in Xeno's expression telling Senku that he wasn't allowed to sit there. 

"I could... do something, some extra credit, perhaps?" The fact that his voice didn't tremble was a feat in itself. Senku could lead his fantasies without a fear in the world, but actually putting himself in front of Xeno, his throat was beginning to feel dry. Xeno only looked up at him with a content stare, eyebrow still cocked high. 

Was this not enough? He wasn't saying anything back at all, and Senku had left him with a pretty leading question. If not, he could always prop his legs up onto the arm rests of Xeno's chair, lock him in, make sure his professor  _ really  _ understood what he meant--

"Do you know what you are offering me, Senku?" 

Senku could only stare, brows slowly furrowing together. Yes...? He had made it quite obvious. Of course Xeno wouldn't wave his late paper for something like a kiss, and something like a date was more like a reward, not a price. Senku was offering up something a lot more extreme, but extreme had become the only way to get this guy's attention! 

Even still, Senku's voice couldn't come forward. What was he supposed to say? I'll suck your cock for a good grade? I'll let you fuck me for it? All simple sentences of only a few words, but none of them would even come close to gliding off Senku's tongue. 

Xeno stood before Senku could work up the nerve to just come out and say it, causing a quick bout of panic to fill him. He had missed his shot - he just needed to be blunt. Senku looked up to Xeno, mouth opening, eager to say something,  _ anything _ , to get Xeno to stay - but Xeno was moving closer to him, not away. Moving right between Senku's legs, causing them to widen around the older man's hips, hands coming down to lay against both his thighs. 

"If you do not have an answer for me... then we do not--" 

The sentence was cut short, an explosive voice sounding through the opening classroom door, both Xeno and Senku snapping their heads over to the noise. 

"I fucking.  _ Hate. _ The parking lot here." Whoever it was, they weren't looking over just yet, face down as they entered the room. A new person - that was all Senku could make out in that split second, a man he had never seen before. A stranger, and a reason to quickly get  _ up  _ from his seat on Xeno's desk, desperate to put on the act that nothing obscene was going on, not at all! 

But Xeno's hands quickly dug at Senku's thighs, his body moving closer and locking Senku into place, denying him the chance to escape their very questionable pose together. 

"What's the point of having a parking permit if--" the new man stopped then, finally looking at the two of them, glancing only a moment at Xeno before landing and staying on Senku. Something about his stare told Senku one very absolute fact:  _ he was in trouble. _

Senku gulped to himself, face snapping to Xeno's as his professor began to talk, his voice too calm for the situation, giving off an unsettling aura. "I keep telling you, if you park at the rear entrance then you can usually find decent parking. It's the end of the day, you  _ know  _ it's busy." 

"Yeah, yeah," the man's tone had changed, his worries about shitty parking now seeming far away, walking slowly towards both Senku and Xeno. "Too bad they were all taken, had to walk across the entire fucking campus." He stopped once nearing the side of the desk, hands high on his hips as his eyes trailed down Senku's body, making the boy feel vulnerable and put on show. 

"Is this the one?" The man asked now, his gaze traveling back up Senku's frame before locking with his eyes, an intense stare that caused Senku to quickly look away, heart pounding in his chest. 

His eyes instead fell on Xeno, who was now nodding enthusiastically, a bright smile across his face. "This is the one."

Senku's eyes narrowed at the older man, glancing back towards the new person once more. Something was up - something was going on and Senku had no idea what it was. His thighs were still clasped tightly by Xeno, an act that seemed obscene at the time but now only creating a great cause for concern. 

"Ah, right," Xeno glanced to Senku now, "Stanley, this of course is Senku." His gaze now fell back to the other man, nodding gently in his direction, "Senku, this is Stanley." Dark eyes shot back to him, Senku giving a soft exhale as it felt as if the stare could burn through his skin, "my fiance."

Fiance. The word, as soft as it was spoken, felt like a boat horn going off right in front of him.  _ Fiance _ . Senku could only stare, unsure of the face he was making, but knowing full well this situation was  _ bad _ . His knuckles turned white with his grip at the edge of the desk, unable to look away from Xeno's eyes, but feeling the stare of this other man -  _ his fiance?! _ \- piercing him from the side. 

It was a misunderstanding? Honestly, it wasn't even a lie - he had  _ no  _ idea, this entire time. Xeno never once said a thing, nor did his social media profiles ever talk about that sort of stuff, being purely science and academical. Senku had no idea what his casual life, or his home life, consisted of. And Xeno never once actually told Senku to stop, at least not physically, encouraging him with a demeanor that could only be read as being entertained by his efforts!

Right - he could panic about that later, after he got the hell out of there. But Xeno's grip wasn't letting up, their bodies still so close, his hands in such a space that there was no way they could possibly lie about what they were doing. Why the  _ hell  _ wasn't Xeno pushing him away?! Freaking out? They were just caught flirting, right...? Xeno was flirting back? He seemed to have been. He should be acting like this wasn't what it looked like, stammering and apologizing to his fiance, blaming it on a horny student who couldn't take no for an answer!? 

Instead, he stayed put, standing between Senku's legs, digits deep in his skin, making it so Senku couldn't jump down or get away without contorting his body. To make matters worse, the man - Stanley - was watching him struggle through his thoughts like an animal waiting for a fresh meal.

But then Stanley laughed, sending a terrified chill up Senku's spine. Something wasn't right, here. 

"God, he looks terrified. What was he doing now?" Stanley seemed... amused? Not angry? Not ready to rip Senku's head off...?

"Oh, well," Xeno began to nod, only his hands finally lessening their grip on Senku's thighs, though they still stayed there, lingering. "This time it was a 'my assignment is late, let me do something for full credit' act."

"Are you serious? Isn't this the kid that's like, the top of your class?"

"He is." 

Stanley began to chuckle again, lower, shoulders vibrating softly as he did. "Man, kid," he said it while shaking his head, looking back up to the younger boy, "your game fucking  _ sucks _ ."

Ah.  _ Okay _ . Senku felt as if the blood in his body finally regained a normal temperature. That's what this was. A chance to torment and make fun of him. At least it was better than beating him up or somehow finding a way to ruin his college semester. "Fine, I get it," he sighed as he began to scoot back, Xeno's hands finally leaving his body, determined to just slide off the back of the desk if that's what it took to get away. "He never said he had a fiance, I'll just--" 

Where Xeno's hands had left, Stanley's took their place, his grip somehow even tighter than Xeno's, most likely causing a quick bruise. Senku gave a small hiss, throwing a glare back to the man, brows deep. 

"I never said you could leave, kid." 

"My  _ name  _ is-" 

"Don't really care," his hand stayed rooted in Senku's skin, his other arm draping around Xeno's shoulder. Senku watched as his fingers slowly started to brush across the two small belt like collars around Xeno's neck. "You know what these are?" Senku didn't answer, his glare only deepening, but Stanley continued on anyway, "See, I put these here. Nice, aren't they? He wears them practically everywhere, by my orders." 

Senku's gaze snapped quickly to Xeno's face, finding him to be... almost distant from any ill will or worry, his eyes closed as a slight smile played across his lips. Somehow, this wasn't a weird situation for Xeno. 

"That way," Stanley continued then, tugging at the collars tenderly but not aiming to remove them, "wherever he goes, he knows he belongs to me." 

Was that... a threat? Even though Senku held a glare towards Stanley, there was the feeling that his gaze was overpowered by the older man. "Look," Senku started, his tone low, careful with his words. "I get it, okay? I'll back off. I wasn't aware."

Stanley gave a slow blink to the response, before giving another laugh, this time more boisterous than before. "Kid, I don't care if you flirt with him! I've been enjoying hearing about all your little escapades. They're cute. Real childish though," the arm that sat snug around Xeno's shoulder pointed it's fingers towards Senku, "you really should learn some new tricks."

Great, yeah, awesome to know that his flirting, as genuine as they may have been on his side, was nothing but something to snicker at over dinner. Senku glanced then to the distant doorway that led to the outside hallways, desperately wanting nothing more than to get away and lick his wounds in peace. 

Stanley looked to Xeno then, "you remember the rules we set in place, yeah?"

Xeno nodded to it, humming softly before he spoke, "I'm not to give in until he gives a proper reason to."

Senku glanced back to the two of them now, watching as Stanley gave a tilt to his head. 

"Did you actually see a reason, though? You  _ can't  _ expect me to believe that some shitty late paper excuse was good enough." 

A reason...? Giving in? 

"Oh, no, of course not," Xeno gave a single shake to his head, "Odds are his paper is entirely finished and ready to be submitted in a moment's notice. I only figured some incentive would make him try a little harder next time." 

Senku knew the face he was making was a mix of terror, confusion, and pure irritation. Next time?! He snapped his gaze back and forth between the two of them as they spoke, eyebrows furrowed deep, mouth agape, unsure what he was hearing or what it could even mean, every idea popping into his head seeming absolutely asinine and impossible. 

The grip on his leg finally left, Stanley stepping back to cross his arms, sighing deeply, "you can't do that with guys like him, he'll never actually learn."

Xeno had stepped back as well, finally giving Senku proper room, "last time I checked, I  _ am  _ the professor, here. I think I know how to teach my students." 

Senku had stopped listening now, using the new found room to slide off the desk, slipping past Stanley and scurrying to grab at his bag. Before his hand could reach the bag's strap, his wrist was grabbed and yanked upwards, Stanley grinning darkly to him before sliding his arm around his shoulder, tugging him right back into the midst of both of them. 

"We aren't done yet, Senku."

If it was not for how strong the man's grip was, or how obvious his strong stature was against Senku's frame, he would have tried to rip himself away from Stanley's grasp. "So you  _ do  _ know my name."

"Believe me," his voice began to drip with boredom, "with as much as Xeno talks about you, there's no way I couldn't memorize your name." There was an obvious tone of animosity there, but the word's emotion flew right over Senku's head, only finding worth in their meaning. Xeno talked about him? A lot? At home - Stanley seemed to be aware that Senku was top of the class, so maybe it was a lot more than just laughing at his failed attempts at flirting and seduction... 

"Anyway," Stan's voice ripped Senku away from the ability to fantasize about the idea of Xeno happily talking about his star pupil. "I want to know what you were going to suggest doing for your extra credit. I'm  _ really  _ curious."

Senku's gaze went straight down, staring at the floor. He could barely say it before, so having a stranger try to pull it out of him wasn't going to work. They could just let him leave - he'd never bring this up again, though classes from now on were going to be really,  _ really  _ awkward. 

"Come on," Stanley gave a groan, his hand taking Senku's chin and jerking it upwards. Senku was forced to face Xeno, his eyes still desperately looking everywhere else but the eyes of his professor. "It's a simple question, kid. Fucking him? Or no, fucking  _ you _ ? Maybe you just wanted his cock shoved down your throat."

The last one caused a flinch to shake in Senku's shoulders, his eyes clenching shut in effort to not have to look at either of them. 

"Ahh!" Stan shook Senku's jaw slowly, making the boy's head jostle back and forth, "that's the one!"

A sigh from Xeno could be heard then, "Stanley, you're scaring him." 

Senku refused to open his eyes, but things seemed to pause around him. Perhaps they were sharing special stare, one saved for people that have known each other for a long time, talking just with their eyes. He soon heard a groaning sigh leave Stanley, his hand finally letting go of Senku's chin, arm soon unwrapping from Senku's shoulders as well. It allowed Senku to pull away fully, taking a step back from the two men, having the room now to run away from the both of them. An action he knew better than to actually attempt, the entire aura around this new guy stating he was the type to take chase if something tried to run from him.

Xeno stepped closer then, hands taking both of Senku's shoulders, Senku immediately looking upwards to see his professor wearing an apologetic smile. It let the nerves in Senku's stomach calm, even if just for that moment. 

"Stanley's current job is working with new cadets in the air-force. He sometimes forgets that not everyone is built to handle such... rough treatment."

A scoff came from the side of them, but Senku refused to look away from his mentor's kind face. "I wasn't even being rough."

Senku watched then as Xeno took his hands from his shoulders, arms crossing as he turned to Stanley. Perhaps he was about to reprimand him, but Senku cut both of them off by raising his own hands, gut twisting as both of their eyes snapped over to look at him. 

"Okay," Senku could hear the tension in his voice, causing it to shake as he spoke, "you two are nothing but mixed signals. What the  _ hell  _ do you want from me," he said it while placing a hand on his chest, the other gesturing to the classroom door, "If it's nothing but messed up teasing, can I just go? I won't...  _ do  _ anything, or tell anyone about this..." 

An immediate response came from Stan, the older man groaning as he moved to lean against the desk, "kid, I  _ just  _ said I don't care if you flirt..." his gaze shot to Xeno then, shoulders slumping with a sigh, "he doesn't get it." 

"Well, he is right," Xeno said with a nod, "your signals are quite mixed."

"Not my fault that he's too dense." 

Senku slowly looked between the two of them, before giving his own annoyed sigh, "Okay, right. I'm going to just..." he slipped past the both of them, wanting to make his body feel smaller as his body brushed between both of theirs, quickly grabbing at his bag. "Go, now," he continued, a brisk step taking him towards the classroom door. 

"Oh, com'on kid! We were just having fun. Have you ever even sucked a dick?"

No answer, keep walking. 

"Don't be shy!"

Senku's knuckles were white, his grip on the straps of his school bag tight. Why the hell was the door so far away?!

"I'll teach you! How about that?" 

Senku stopped. Right at the door, his hand out reached towards the handle, but something inside him caused him to look back at the two of them, knowing full well that his mouth was hanging open in a mix of annoyance and disbelief. Stanley only grinned from afar, still leaning his body against the desk, reaching into his coat to pull out a small white box. He began to smack them against his palm, a motion Senku had seen other people do with packs of cigarettes. 

"I can't have you giving my fiance some shitty blowjob." He opened the pack then, fishing out a single slender cigarette. 

Xeno glanced over to him then, voice low, "you can't smoke in here..." 

Stanley answered with a sigh, shoving the cigarette back into the pack, "god I hate this place." He stood up right then, instantly walking towards Senku, a pace fast enough that Senku found himself backing up against the classroom door. 

Senku's eyes kept snapping back and forth between Xeno and Stanley, who was quickly closing in on him. Why were they being so nonchalant about this...? None of this was making any sort of sense. And why the  _ hell  _ was Xeno  _ so calm _ about it all?!

"You're a bit out of the loop, so let me fill you in," Stanley opened his coat, pocketing the pack of cigarettes inside an inner pocket. "You know what an open relationship is, kid?"

Senku's brows began to twitch downward. He was getting real sick of being called a kid. 

"Or don't answer me, that's cool." He was right in front of Senku now, causing the younger boy to have to look up. God, he was tall. And pretty, as annoying as this guy's first impression was, Senku couldn't deny that he was absolutely beautiful, the type of guy you would compare to Adonis. Senku never considered himself that short, more-so just average, but this guy's stature mixed with the analyzing stare he gave down to him caused Senku to feel extremely small. 

Stanley was leaning closer, causing Senku to involuntarily gulp, but the man was only reaching down to the door handle, pressing in the small lock. The lock soon clicked into place, but Stanley wasn't backing off, allowing Senku to suddenly begin to debate if this guy was actually wearing lipstick or not. Stanley's tongue slowly licked across his bottom lip then, Senku becoming all too aware that he was staring at the man's mouth.

"I think you should continue where you left off, before I came in." 

Senku gulped again, eyes flickering up to look to Stanley's, trying to understand the meaning behind those words. Was it a threat...? A demand? He locked the door, but Senku could easily unlock it, twist his body, and run from this place... 

"You're doing it again," Xeno's voice, loud and calling out to the both of them. "You told me you wouldn't scare him off." 

Stanley turned then, looking back to Xeno, letting Senku do the same. Stanley only sighed, but Senku's eyes widened at his professor, things starting to click, even if they made no sense at all. This, whatever the hell  _ this  _ was, has been  _ talked about  _ by them, in advance. 

Stanley looked back to him now, stepping back and standing straight again, hands falling into his pockets. His face was... nicer, the first time Senku saw such an expression on him, though his voice came out exhausted, "he's always talking about you. His cute little star student who's trying so hard to get in his pants. He's taken quite the liking to you." 

The words caused Senku's cheeks to feel hot, glancing back to Xeno, who was no longer looking at them, having then busied himself with packing things away for the night. His  _ cute  _ star student? Talking about him constantly, and also the fact that Xeno knew this entire time that Senku was trying to seduce him (though, Senku never did try to hide that fact). 

"Aww," Stanley cooed, leaning down to be on face level with Senku, "He's so red just from hearing that. You're right, he's pretty cute... How old are you, kid?" 

Senku glared back at him, "nineteen, and I'm  _ not  _ a kid-"

"You a virgin?"

Senku knew his eyes went wide, staring at the man, unable to control his reaction from such a sudden question. He should have expected it, this entire conversation was nothing if not lewd, but he wasn't expecting it to just be shot out at him. His mouth opened, but there was no answer that could have even been pulled from his brain. 

"You are? All right." Stanley's arm slid around his shoulder now, tugging the younger boy back to the middle of the room, "should have guessed honestly, with all those rom-com like advances. Where'd you even get those ideas, anyway? Dating websites?" 

Senku couldn't answer again, this time on his own accord, only shooting more glares to Stanley. 

Stanley only chuckled, his other hand waving the question away. "Fine fine, you never answered me though. Ever hear of an open relationship?" 

"No." 

"That's fine, it'd just get confusing anyway. I wouldn't really consider me and Xeno open, more..." his hand waved a bit again, this time in a circular pattern, as if thinking of the right word, "looking for a new pet, I guess?"

Senku's brows began to furrow, "I don't know what that means." 

The hand that was wrapped around him patted at his shoulder, "also fine. Long story short, Xeno and I made a deal. Oh, let me have that," Stanley turned more towards Senku then, removing his school back from his shoulder and haphazardly letting it fall to the ground behind them. "He can do whatever the hell he wants to you, as long as two very simple guidelines were met." 

They had made it back to Xeno's desk now, though the professor was not nearby, having walked away to place papers away in one of the many tall filing cabinets. 

"One, you actually do something clever enough to warrant giving in to. And, two," Stanley had moved closer then, his lips beginning to graze against Senku's temple, a chill running up Senku's spine just at the touch, "I was in the same room."

Senku knew his face must have been a dark shade of red with how hot it felt, his palms sweating against his gripping fingers. He still had no concrete idea on what the hell was going on, but Stanley was at least making it quite obvious to him that this wasn't going to become a normal, casual conversation about 'open' relationships. 

"Though," Stanley said then, taking his face away from Senku and calling out to Xeno, "the way I'm seeing it, not even one of those guidelines were met!" 

Xeno gave a long sigh then, closing the filing cabinets and walking back to the both of them. 

"Great of you to join us, again," Stanley gave a pat to Senku's cheek as he spoke. 

"There are things I wanted finished and put away," he paused then, his gaze falling on Senku, a soft smile forming. It was just a single stupid smile, but it calmed Senku's nerves, somehow feeling somewhat protected by a simple stare. "I told you," his eyes flickered back to Stan, arms crossing in front of him, "I was only planning on giving some enticement before sending him on his way. And, if it  _ had  _ escalated, I had gotten a message from you quite literally two minutes before class ended that you were on your way in. I knew you'd be arriving soon."

Xeno turned back to Senku then, his expression kind and welcoming, "Stanley had promised to help move some of the heavier equipment around before classes tomorrow, you see. And on the exact day you decided to pull your late assignment stunt. Aren't you lucky?"

Senku answered back with a small scoff, hands gripping at the fabric of his coat, palms still feeling clammy, "yeah, I'm not feeling too lucky right now."

"Ah," Xeno's stare turned worried then, his head beginning to tilt with a frown, "you're nervous, though I can't blame you. Stanley gives off an intimidating aura, doesn't he? I can assure you, Senku," even if his words were directed towards Senku, his gaze raised up to Stanley, brows high, almost as if challenging the other man, "if you want to leave, you can." 

Senku heard Stanley give a small groan beside him, "and I assure you, if you stay, I'll teach you something good." 

Senku let his head tilt to the side, glancing to Stanley, before slowly turning that gaze back to Xeno. "Okay..." Both of his hands went up, like before, gaining their attention. "Okay, can we maybe  _ stop  _ speaking in half riddles and you two can just tell me what the hell is going on?"

Another laugh came from Stanley, Xeno only keeping his kind smile. Senku found himself becoming irritated by them both. 

"Kid," Stanley began, the nickname causing one of Senku's eyebrows to twitch, "I'm offering you a chance to do exactly what you wanted to do, no strings attached. Well, unless you want strings-- Ah-" He stopped, face growing bright as he reached his free hand to Senku's cheek, patting at him excitedly, his other arm still wrapped tightly around Senku's shoulders. "How about a game? If you can get Xeno to come from a blowjob in under three minutes," he said it while holding up three fingers, Senku looking at them with knitted brows, "I'll let you be his pet. How does that sound?" 

Senku's gaze on the fingers narrowed, soon shooting that thin glare to Stanley, "I still have no idea what that means?!"

"Oh, you'll learn," Stanley stood back from him now, letting Senku's shoulders go, "think of it as a lover, I suppose."

Senku rubbed at his shoulder, skin sore from the tight grip, turning to look now at Xeno, who still held that simple and waiting smile. His stomach felt sick, though now the desire to run off and leave was beginning to dwindle. The stir in his guts was different now, an opportunity put in front of him, but not... at  _ all  _ like he had planned. He was just trying to coax Xeno into something sexual just a few minutes ago, what now felt like ages ago, but now he couldn't even find the courage to agree to their strange game. 

A few pats suddenly fell on his back, Stanley leaning down once again to place his mouth near Senku's temple, "well, you're not running off, So I'm going to take that as a yes." He walked past Senku then, stopping in front of the middle of Xeno's desk, sitting up onto the spot where Senku had been just before. He began to scoot back, legs wide as he patted the spot between his legs, a space just barely big enough for Senku to sit as well. "Come on, we can resume where you two left off. Get up here."

Senku breathed deep, his hands gripping tightly into clammy palms. For just a split second, he needed to debate the few options in front of him. They were luring him into some sexual game, that much was obvious. With the promise of a chance of being Xeno's lover, a query that Xeno never did pipe up on but the professor also didn't deny the suggestion, either. In a way, it felt like Xeno was more or less along for the ride. Senku's eyes slowly fell on Xeno, trying to study the unassuming expression he wore, as always his smile not entirely matching the intensity of his eyes. Xeno liked him, in a way. Talked about him, gloated about him. His flirting throughout the college year  _ was  _ working, even if Stanley thought they were horrible attempts.

Senku walked slowly towards Stanley. Xeno's  _ fiance _ . It was still such a strange thing to think about, such a sudden new addition to his previous calculations, Senku had barely any time to really fully let it sink in. Was it really okay? Whatever this was? An 'open' relationship was probably exactly what it sounded like, even if Stanley had suggested they weren't 'exactly open', anyway. If these two got married, what would Senku be? A lover on the side? Consensual cheating? Wasn't adultery considered a criminal offense...?!

"You're overthinking it," Xeno's voice snapped Senku from his thoughts, looking up to his professor, the older man's eyes creasing with his smile now. Two hands came up to cup at Senku's jawline, making his throat feel dry again. "Just relax. This should be fun." Two thumbs slowly caressed at Senku's warm cheeks, Xeno looking down with those dark eyes, "Now, listen to Stanley." 

Another gulp - it was all Senku could do, backing up until his back hit the desk. 

"I said  _ up _ , kid," both of Stanley's hands wrapped around Senku's waist, easily lifting the boy into the air. Senku's body felt stiffen as his feet left the floor - how strong  _ was  _ this guy?! He didn't look  _ that  _ built up, what was he hiding under that jacket?! Senku was put right between Stanley's thighs, suddenly feeling shockingly small once again as the older man's form easily enveloped him. "He's pretty obedient already," Stanley said then, his chin resting on Senku's shoulder, "I'm starting to like him." 

Large hands began to traverse down Senku's thighs, enticing a gasp from him, watching as the fingers threatened to grasp tight at the soft skin there. "Xeno, come right here," Stanley said then, giving Senku's inner thigh a small pat. 

Xeno stepped forward then, before stopping, holding his elbow as his fingers slowly prodded against his cheek, staring at the two of them with knitted brows. "Should we really be doing this right here?"

"You seemed just fine with it before I came in." 

A sigh, "I am not going to keep repeating myself, I had no intention on letting it go that far. There are other places we could continue this, is all."

Stanley began to chuckle again, a laugh that Senku could feel vibrate into his back. Breath could be felt on Senku's neck, Stanley tilting his head to the side to speak to him in hushed whispers, ones still loud enough for Xeno to hear, "he's acting as if he is  _ so  _ against the idea. I should tell you about all the times I've fucked him on this very desk." 

Senku's breath hitched. 

"Oh? Are you imagining it?" Stanley's hands continued their treatment from before, slowly moving up and down Senku's thighs, "It's quite the view, let me tell you. Those pale white legs wrapped around you, crying out to fuck him harder, things falling to the ground from the constant pounding. That was my plan for tonight, you know," his fingers began to dig into Senku's inner thigh, tugging at the skin and forcing his legs to open wider, "I wonder if it's hard for you to picture - such a well put together man, moaning like a little bitch. He's real good at it." 

Senku  _ was  _ imagining it, there was no way the pictures couldn't infiltrate and form in his mind, even if it was different from his usual idea of Xeno. His gaze tried to move up to Xeno, but he found himself instantly looking away, the images just too strong. Even if his stare was focused on the ground, he could still see Xeno beginning to step closer, Stanley now slipping his hands below Senku's legs to really widen them, lifting them to lay over Stanley's knees.

"There we go," Stanley said, reaching out to take Xeno's hands into his own. He tugged Xeno closer, making him stand between Senku's legs, their groins now touching. Senku was appreciative only in that moment for the uneasiness Stanley had caused before - he wasn't hard enough to be felt through his pants, though the notion of 'yet' floated around his mind. 

"Right, this is where you left off, right?" Stanley said it right into Senku's ears, making chills run up his spine again. "What were you going to do next, hmm? Touch him softly? Maybe even beg for a kiss?"

Senku gathered the courage to look up, Xeno's dark stare looking down at him. His smile was gone, only those analyzing eyes locking with his own, like this was some sort of examination. 

"Here," Stanley's fingers slowly clasped around the back of both Senku's hands, lacing their fingers, "I'll coach you, since you can't seem to move on your own." 

Senku's hands were raised then, an action forced by Stanley but Senku quietly complied, letting his hand be pushed against Xeno's neck. Stanley guided them, Senku's fingers trailing slowly across the soft skin there, his palm soon cupping his professor's jawline. He watched as Xeno's eyes slowly closed, his head tilting into the touch. Senku's slowly gulped, eyes not wanting to blink to miss out on anything. This was what he wanted - Xeno actually giving in, if only just a little bit. 

His other hand was being raised, fingers placed against the buttons of Xeno's vest. 

"Do you want to undress him? Hmm? Too bad..." Stanley traced Senku's fingers across the buttons, each one, soon landing on Xeno's belt, "this is just a quick game, after all. Unless you want to switch it up and I'll show you how to fuck him over the desk. Or maybe you want to be fucked? You never did answer me on that one." 

Senku didn't  _ care  _ to answer, too focused on Xeno's face, his thumbs running across his professor's cheek, Xeno's eyes barely open, dark slits staring down at him. 

"Go on," Stanley's voice tickled Senku's ear, "beg him for a kiss." 

Senku's mouth fell open, but no voice came out. Beg? How? Say please? He began to lick at his lips, the air in his lungs feeling heavy. 

But Xeno finally smiled again, his hands raising to cup at Senku's jawline, slowly leaning down. It was happening, Senku watched with wide eyes as his professor closed the distance between them, feeling his lower jaw begin to tremble just before warm lips were pressed against his own. His breath hitched again, eyes immediately closing as his body felt limp against Xeno's hold, his own hands beginning to grasp and cling to Xeno's clothing. 

He could hear Stanley give a sigh beside him, "you're too easy on him, Xeno." 

The kiss broke for only a moment, Senku able to feel Xeno's lips curl into a smile against his own, "I couldn't help it. He was making such a desperate face." Xeno caught Senku's lips again, Senku able to feel Stanley giving a laugh behind him, the sound once again vibrating through his frame. 

Senku held back the noises his body threatened to give out against the kiss. It was simple, but everything he had wanted, every single dream and fantasy from the past few months. Not exactly how he imagined it, the hands from another man directing his own, snickering into his ear, but Senku was finding himself caring less and less about that. 

One of Stanley's hands had let go of his own, slowly moving up the boy's torso before grasping onto Senku's chin. "Open up," he said, fingers gripping hard as they yanked his jaw down, his mouth opening around Xeno's lips. 

Xeno's tongue slid against Senku's first, Senku not having a clue in the world on how to move forward. The taste of coffee invaded his mouth, his senses so aware of it that he could swear he could smell it too, dark and sweet. So he takes sugar with his coffee. A question he always wanted to ask, in an attempt to bring Xeno in some coffee in the morning. More flirting antics, though such things didn't seem to matter anymore. 

"There you go," Stanley whispered into his skin, "you have to give some tongue back, don't be greedy now. Is your mouth a virgin, too?" 

Senku began to scoff, a sound cut off by so much going on in his mouth. There was no rhyme or reason to any of this, just a mess of tongues and spit, the corners of Senku's mouth as well as his chin beginning to feel wet. 

"Bite at his lip," Stanley started again, "he loves that." 

Senku hesitated only for a moment before listening to the man behind him, pulling away from Xeno only enough to suck the man's bottom lip into his mouth, letting his teeth begin to bite down, unsure of how much pressure was even warranted for such an act. But the shuddering moan Xeno gave out at the action was enough to ensure Senku he was doing something right, the noise flowing right through Senku and down to his groin.  _ Shit _ . His pants were feeling a lot tighter, now. 

Stanley's lips stayed smirking into the cuff of his ear, "don't stop, kid. Keep going. The whole point of this was to get a cock down your throat, remember?" 

A whimper caught in Senku's throat, his hands no longer having to be guided to Xeno's belt, beginning to undo the fastenings there. He broke the kiss, only to be able to look down for visual aid, soon getting the belt and zipper all sorted out. All he had to do now was... pull down. 

This was it. Senku paused, fingers flexing into nervous fists. Part of him never actually thought he'd get  _ this far _ when he worked up this whole plan. But it was actually--

A deep sigh broke Senku's thoughts, though something about it sounded amused, perhaps the soft chuckle at the end. "Save the longing stares and reminiscing for when you're not in a damn classroom. We're trying to be quick, remember?" Stanley reached out then, taking Xeno's garments in hand and carelessly tugging them down, revealing Xeno's cock, a sight that caused Senku's eyes to widen and his body to feel overly warm. "Ahhh, look at that. Half hard, just over you. You have some work cut out for you, though." 

Stanley pulled his hands back, wrapping around Senku's waist, body once again seeming to drape around him entirely. "I'll let you get a head start. Grab it." 

Senku stared for a moment, a deep breath allowing him to collect himself. He listened, reaching out and wrapping his hand around Xeno's cock, the length warm against his palm. It was somehow pretty, well groomed, the image of Xeno grooming himself for his fiance ( _ and perhaps, for him? _ ) flashing in his mind. 

"Work it," Stanley whispered out against Senku's ear, "you  _ do  _ know to do this, right?" 

Senku did his best to ignore Stanley's jests, slowly beginning to pump at Xeno's cock. Xeno's hands came to rest on Senku's knees, supporting his weight against them, causing Senku to gulp at the touch. He wanted to grind his hips forward, rut against Xeno's dick. The older man had to have known Senku was hard against him, but Senku was filled with the need to  _ prove  _ it. But his position on the desk made it hard, Stanley wrapped so tightly around him.

"Mind the slit now, rub your thumb against it," Stanley said then, his hands beginning to run up Senku's legs. He never actually grasped at the obvious bulge there, avoiding it entirely, but making sure to grasp hard at the deepest parts of his inner thighs. 

Senku could only whimper in response, listening to Stanley's suggestions ( _ or, were they orders? _ ), running his thumb across the head of Xeno's cock, sliding against the slit there, thumb pad now slick with pre. Xeno was gradually growing harder in his hands, thicker even, though never to a terrifying size. Senku still couldn't help but find his professor's cock to be... beautiful, somehow. Such a nice pinked color at the tip, not a lot of bulging veins... 

"Right," Stanley's voice was different, louder now, no longer whispering any encouragement into Senku's ear. He sat back, patting quickly on Senku's legs. "I think that's good enough. Xeno, sit back." 

Senku let go, blinking softly as he watched Xeno step back away from him, slowly sitting down in his chair. Senku's throat felt dry again - he'd never be able to look at that chair the same way again, after this. Or this desk, for that matter. 

"Go on then," Stanley said then, his hands pushing on Senku's back and sending the boy wobbling to his feet, "onto your knees." 

Senku did just that, thankful in that moment that the area around Xeno's desk was carpeted, giving his knees a bit of comfort as he put his weight on them. He looked then to Xeno, breath heavy as he thought about how fast all of this was going, a pace only continuously quickened by the man behind him. 

As if on cue, Senku felt a pressure between his shoulder blades, Stanley's foot now pushing him forward and sending Senku's face into Xeno's groin. Senku's hands went out, bracing himself against Xeno's knees, turning back to shoot a glare at Stanley. 

Stanley answered his glare with a wide grin, holding a cheek against his palm, elbow braced on his knee. "That's a nice face you're making. I'm only helping." Senku's eyes slowly watched as Stanley's hand dug deep into his coat pocket, bringing out a phone, fingers quickly sliding against the screen. "Let's see, we said three minutes, right?" Dark blue eyes met Senku's again, flashing that grin, Stanley turning his phone around to show a timer ticking away, already counting down. "I'd turn around and get going, if I were you." 

Senku let his eyes narrow, turning away from Stanley and breathing deep as he began to scoot his knees closer to Xeno, making himself snug between his professor's legs. He shuffled until he was comfortable - despite the foot still pressing into his back. Senku reached his hand forward, tentatively grabbing the base of Xeno's cock, doing his best to ignore Stanley behind him as he rubbed his thumb along the underside of the length in his hand. 

There was, quite literally actually, no time for Senku to be debating what he was about to do. He had thought about this dozens of times, sure. Fantasized about his professor's cock being in his hands, touching it, sucking him off before class just to  _ prove  _ he was worth the attention. But Stanley's boot in the middle of his shoulder blades was a constant reminder of a ticking clock, causing Senku to push away any desire to overthink what he was about to do, licking his lips to coat them in saliva before leaning forward, tongue pressing flat against the head of Xeno's cock. It enticed the most subtle of tremors in Xeno's legs, something Senku could barely pick up, but it sparked encouragement in him all the same. 

Senku's only experience with blow jobs was what he could learn from the occasional porno video, and even then there wasn't much you could surmise from such media. Tongue, bobbing head, avoid using teeth...  _ what else? _ His eyebrows furrowed, feeling foolish in that moment, trying to wet Xeno's cock before wrapping his lips around the head. Xeno's size wasn't anything terrifying, honestly quite average if Senku had to guess, but in his mouth the girth felt even  _ wider _ . Senku's tongue pushed to cover his bottom teeth, running saliva against Xeno's cock as Senku pressed further onto it, quickly backing off when he could feel the hot tip near the back of his throat... he didn't even  _ get  _ that far  _ down _ , barely half way, Senku's hand now beginning to pump at the length to aid in spreading his spit across it. 

With a lick to his lips, Senku went at it again, finding a bit more confidence in his motions, beginning to bob his head with a slow pace. A gentle hand began to run through his hair, Senku glancing up to see Xeno watching him through heavy lidded eyes, his hand petting softly at Senku's scalp. The look alone was enough to send a jolt through Senku's body, his own erection becoming painful against its confines, knees shuffling again as he tried to force himself further down onto his professor's cock, breathing only getting heavier. 

"Two minutes, kid."

Senku's eyebrows twitched downward, pulling from Xeno's length to breathe deep, leaving the tip against his tongue as he caught his breath. Xeno's hand left Senku's hair then, brushing against the shell of his ear, petting it softly. 

"You're doing just fine, Senku," Xeno said then, his voice low, in total control. 

It was... a nice sentiment, making Senku feel a bit better, though far from great. 'Just fine' was far from enough. He began to grit his teeth, the grip on Xeno's cock beginning to grow tighter as he opened his mouth wide, not wasting another second before going back at it, his pace much faster than before. Enough to begin knocking his hair out of place, strands of green falling into his eyes. 

"Man, look at him go now," Stanley's voice rang out behind him, loud and excited, "you must  _ really  _ like the idea, huh, Senku? Being Xeno's little pet?" Stanley's foot had never left Senku's back, though up until that point Senku had done his best to forget about it. But now, a sharp push sent him forward again, forcing Senku's mouth deeper onto Xeno's cock, deep enough for him to begin coughing around it. 

"We could set up a little cage for you in our house, how about that? We'll make it nice and comfy for you, put some toys in it," Stanley was giving a snicker, his foot  _ finally  _ moving away from Senku, and allowing the younger boy to pull back. 

A few more coughs came from Senku, clearing his airway and swallowing deep as he caught his breath. There was a soft stroke to his cheek, Senku's eyes opening just enough to look at Xeno's hand, finding his head tilting towards the touch. 

"Your neck would look very nice with a collar, Senku. Would you like that?" Xeno's hand traveled down, tracing at Senku's neck, making the boy's head begin to tilt back, "matching me, during the day? No one else would know." 

Senku gave a gulp, his saliva feeling thick in his mouth. He wanted that.  _ God  _ did he want that, even just hearing Xeno suggest such a thing was a gift in itself. His hips shuffled again, his own cock eager, the bit of friction from the fabric enough to cause a whimper to leave him. Xeno's gentle, careful hands, his dark eyes looking down... 

"One more minute. Shouldn't your mouth be busy?" 

_ Shit _ . Senku gave one more gulp, trying to wet his lips again, closing his mouth once again around Xeno's cock. He wasn't even really sure what he was fighting for at this point. Being a pet? Collars? Did Stanley say something about a  _ cage _ ? Was this some sort of weird BDSM stuff that they were into, and Senku was being dragged into it, not really even understanding what the fuck it was about? He'd have to do some research back at his dorm, preferably when his roommates were  _ gone _ . 

The pace of Senku's hand became hasty, his mouth following in stride, his fist meeting his wet lips each time he plunged deeper onto Xeno's cock. The taste of it was almost overwhelming, Xeno's cock leaking into his mouth, a bitter and sharp flavor hitting the back of Senku's tongue and throat. He ignored it - or maybe he just couldn't find the right mind to care, gulping hard around the length in his mouth as his body attempted to swallow down the sticky mess. 

"Thirty seconds - you're cuttin' it real close."

Xeno's breathing was actually becoming something that Senku could hear over his own heavy breaths, labored and short, Xeno's hand running through his hair again. He had to be close, right...? Senku had no idea how to actually tell, only aware of sensing his  _ own  _ orgasms in the past, but Xeno's heavy breath had to mean  _ something _ . Senku began to pull back, his tongue hard against the slit of the cock's head, his hand now stroking at Xeno's full length. Sweat was dripping down his nose, Senku's entire body feeling  _ too _ fucking hot, but he had not a second to spare in stripping off his coat. 

The shrill sound of a ringing alarm behind him actually caused Senku's shoulders to jolt, the motion in his body ceasing as he began to catch his breath, palm no longer moving against Xeno's cock but keeping his grip tight, not wanting to let go. Was Stanley going to stop him...? His stomach began to feel sick, a bolt of shame running through him. Surely it wasn't  _ that  _ hard to get someone off... 

"Damn kid," Stanley's voice rang out, Senku not looking back but able to hear Stanley move off the desk, feet falling to both sides of Senku's body, "you were close, though." He was right above Senku, his tall frame leaning over, a hand reaching down to take Senku's chin and jerking it upwards. With a wince, Senku let it happen, Stanley's voice low against his ear. "See that?" Stanley said against Senku's skin, a finger pointing up to Xeno's face, Senku gazing up to see the light flush that sat on his professor's cheeks. "Maybe another thirty seconds or so and you'd have passed." 

There was no chance given for Senku to feel bad for himself, Stanley letting go of his chin only to grip at the back of Senku's hair, shoving his face forward and into Xeno's groin once again, "I won't stop you from finishing, though."

Senku grit his teeth, wanting to send his scowl towards Stanley but unable to move his head, instead unclenching his jaw to run his tongue slowly against Xeno's cock, finding some comfort in the way it twitched against his touch. Stanley's hand let go of his hair then, allowing Senku to properly move his head, bringing the length into his mouth, tongue sliding against the underside to begin coating it again with his saliva. 

"There you go," Stanley said behind him, Senku feeling pressure against his body as Stanley began to kneel more, the older man's knees falling to either side of Senku, essentially straddled from behind, "you know, you're pretty decent at this, for a slutty virgin." Stanley's chest was wide and firm against Senku's back, two strong arms engulfing his body as Stanley reached up around Senku's frame, hands tangling in the bottom buttons of Xeno's vest and undershirt. 

"Watch, here," he said, his voice hushed but excited, undoing enough of Xeno's clothing to show up to the man's navel. "Right before he comes, he'll start to quiver here," Stanley's fingers grazed the skin there, slowly ghosting Xeno's skin down to the base of his cock. At the touch, a shudder could be seen in Xeno's abdomen muscles, sucking in and shaking as he let out a slow breath. 

Fuck. That was... actually  _ cute _ . Senku gave a gulp, licking at his lips, wanting nothing more than to be the cause of that. 

"Keep going..." Stanley's voice was low, his tone almost feeling like another threat. 

Senku could only listen,  _ wanting  _ to listen, bringing Xeno's cock back into his mouth, his hand already pumping again at a fast pace. His head began to twist as he shoved himself down onto it, getting more used to feeling the tip of the cock touch the back of his throat, the taste no longer registering as something strange and foreign. A gulp came from Senku, throat clasping around Xeno's cock as his body shivered, Stanley's hands beginning to roam his torso. Senku needed to breathe, just for a moment, hot breaths panting against the cock's head, flashing his eyes up to watch Xeno's abdomen, the muscles in his lower stomach beginning to quiver and contract as he breathed deeply.

"Do you know what I do," Stanley's voice was rough against his ear, registering as a growl, Stanley's hands hard against Senku's body. "Every single time he comes home, endlessly talking about  _ you _ ," strong fingers grabbed Senku's hips, Stanley's own hips beginning to rock forward. A groan escaped from Senku, mouth vibrating around the length sitting on his tongue, Stanley's grinding making it obvious to Senku that the man behind him was hard as well. Stanley had no shame in grinding his erection against Senku's ass, hands traveling down his legs as he continued to whisper softly into the boy's temple, "Always fucking talking about his good, eager little student,  _ Senku _ ," the way Stanley said his name felt like venom in his ears, "do you want to know what I do?" 

There was no way Senku could answer, his mouth completely full, only moaning again in response, no longer having any control of his body as he began to rock back into Stanley's hips. Xeno's hand in his hair was beginning to grip tightly, Senku able to hear as his professor's breathing became labored and short. He was doing good - he couldn't stop, Stanley's hands only a distraction as they ran up his legs, one pulling to widen his stance as the other cupped Senku's painfully neglected erection. 

"I fuck him," Stanley began, the grip on Senku's cock turning harsh and tight, holding Senku's hips in place as he rocked forward again, "against the wall, into our mattress, on the damn kitchen counter, until he can  _ only  _ say my name." 

It caused Senku to pull back, crying out, no control over his voice anymore as he felt shocks run throughout his body, everything feeling  _ alive _ . His hand gripped hard at Xeno's cock, his other grasping for something,  _ anything _ , finding a fist full of Xeno's shirt. His legs shook with a sudden orgasm, Stanley's hand still gripping hard at his still clothed cock, Senku barely able to register the strings of cum that began hitting his tongue and cheek. 

Heavy pants racked Senku's body, his hands finally relaxing as his grip loosened from his professor's cock, beginning to swallow what was left on his tongue, mind too fogged to register much of a taste aside from bitter salt. But Stanley was not allowing Senku to bask in his afterglow, hand pawing at Senku's now overly sensitive cock, causing the boy's knees to quake as he struggled to twist away from the older man's touch. 

"Damn," Stanley said with a low chuckle, "he actually came from me just touching him."

Great. Senku began to grit his teeth once more, brows furrowing. A nice, perfect,  _ embarrassing  _ way to start this off, by both of them assuming he was some quick shooter. 

Senku heard another chuckle now, this time coming from Xeno, his hand slowly brushing back Senku's hair, the other caressing his jawline. "How touch starved you must have been, Senku," his voice was full of gentle amusement, his smile small and sweet yet somehow full of judgement. Senku found himself glaring back, too exhausted and embarrassed to even throw out a snarky comment. He couldn't even move from them, Stanley's body still locking him between Xeno's legs. 

Before Senku could even try to twist away from their bodies, his chin was taken and tilted to the side, a long and wet muscle being pressed against his cheek. Stanley's tongue, sliding up from his jawline all the way up to his brow. 

"What the  _ hell  _ are you doing!?" Senku found his voice in that moment, trying to wrestle his head from Stanley's grasp, but the guy was strong and not allowing Senku to move an inch. 

"I'm cleaning you up," he said, voice flat, as if his actions should have been obvious. "I'm helping, calm down," he said it before giving another lick to Senku's cheek, this one slower, trailing closer to his ear before sliding against his ear lobe, a shiver running through Senku's body, gulping softly as his eyes screwed shut. Embarrassing - all of this was fucking embarrassing, and this Stanley guy was  _ loving  _ it. 

Another lick came, this one not just against Senku's ear but delving  _ into  _ it, a quick and sudden pit of disgust twisting in Senku's stomach as his shoulder lurched upwards, body twisting as he began to pull away. His hand covered his ear, both Stanley and Xeno allowing Senku to finally escape the two of them, Senku sitting back and sending a dark glare Stanley's way. "I doubt I got any inside my  _ ear canal _ , thank you?!" 

"You're welcome," Stanley said, laughing at the way Senku's glare deepened, sitting back on his heels as his head turned to Xeno. "He's fun. I like him. This was actually fun." 

Xeno was fixing himself up now, standing and beginning to tidy his clothes. "Yes, you certainly seemed like you had a lot of fun." Something about his tone felt like a parent scolding a child, but Stanley only wore a smirk. 

"Yeah, though," Stanley stood up then, brushing off his own clothes as he stared down at Senku, hands resting on his hips, "are you going to suck my cock too, or what?" 

"Uh-" Senku stared upwards, brows knitting as he had to tilt his head far back to even watch Stanley's grin grow, knowing that his cheeks must have been growing red again from the heat he could feel radiating off of them. What the hell was he supposed to say...? That morning, Senku didn't even know this man  _ existed _ , but he also  _ did  _ just come from having this guy's dick grinding against his ass, rutting against his grip... 

But Stanley just laughed, shaking his head, "fine, go get your phone for me." 

Senku's stare narrowed further, unsure what the hell Stanley could even want with his phone. But he was up, bracing himself against the desk, his legs feeling entirely useless beneath his body as he scrambled to his bag, grabbing it and digging inside for his phone. He held it out as he walked back, an eyebrow arching at Stanley, hoping at least for an explanation, and hoping that neither of them would comment on how obediently he listened to Stanley's orders.

"Well...?" Stanley's head gave a tilt, "you have to unlock it for me." 

Shit. Senku pulled it back, thumb quickly entering in the password on his lock screen, soon handing it right back. Stanley took it without any hesitation, Senku's eyes watching intently as his fingers swiped and pulled at a few screens. The room was silent as Stanley moved into a row of contacts, clicking away at numbers and letters. 

"You did good, actually," Stanley said then, "I'm actually a bit impressed. Though, just a bit." Senku shot another glare his way, but Stanley was quick to continue. "How about this," he said, adding a new number with the name 'Stanley' to Senku's contact list. A few seconds later and Stanley was creating a text message to that number, sending a single emoji. The phone that Stanley had left on Xeno's desk now vibrated with the new message. "Now, I can contact you." 

Senku's phone was being tossed to him, Senku hands flying up to grab at it, holding it protectively against his chest. Senku began to throw a sneer at Stanley's way, but the man's strong hands were soon patting against Senku's cheek, Stanley's smirk large as he leaned down to be more on Senku's level, only making Senku feel small. 

"Next time you feel like trying again, just let me know," he said, leaning back up bit giving a poke to the bottom of Senku's chin, forcing his head to tilt backwards, "we can even take care of that whole  _ virgin  _ thing you've got going on." 

_ Oh _ . Senku's face turned into a scowl, ripping his jawline away from Stanley, an action which only made the taller man smile sweetly, leaning against the desk once again. 

"Ah-" it was Xeno's voice, a tone that brought Senku back to a much more calm state of mind, turning to see his professor entirely put back together, not a strand of hair out of place. Not an inch of him looked like they had just done...  _ any  _ of  _ that  _ just now. "Senku, before you go, one more thing." 

Senku stayed in place as Xeno walked to him, his professor's arms raising as both of his hands took either side of Senku's jawline. Senku's grip on both his phone and his bag tightened, though the rest of his body relaxed entirely at Xeno's hold on him, wanting to close his eyes and just accept whatever was going to happen to him, mind focusing on the idea of a sweet kiss before he finally got the fuck out of this room. 

But no kiss came, only Xeno's stern voice, calm and demanding, "I expect your paper in my inbox before midnight tonight. Do you understand?" 

Senku began to nod slowly, feeling like a child being reprimanded by a parent. "Do I... still get full credit?" he asked,  _ dared  _ to ask. The only reason he stalled on submitting his essay was because he wanted to attempt this wild stunt. And it... worked... sort of?

Senku watched as Xeno gave a single, short lick to his lips before they twisted into a smile, breathing in deep before he spoke, "by midnight. Now, go," his head nodded towards the classroom door, letting go of Senku's jawline. 

A slow nod came from Senku, pulling his bag over his shoulder, grip still tight on his phone as he turned around, pace slow as he walked towards the door. He felt... misplaced, a bit weird, this entire thing anticlimactic in all ways except for actually climaxing, though even then Senku couldn't help but feel underwhelmed. Well, not with Xeno, Senku wouldn't be able to get the sight of Xeno's flushed cheeks or his panting lips out of his mind for weeks. But the fact that it was over so quickly left an empty feeling in Senku's chest as his hand reached out for the door handle. Would it be way too 'virginal' to immediately text Stanley, asking for a redo as soon as possible?

"Oh, Kid!" Stanley's voice caused Senku's hand to stop, whipping around to look at the both of them. He didn't want his face to look hopeful, gulping down the desire to hear Xeno or Stanley invite him over. A stupid thought, a childish thought, but something in the back of his head kept screaming to just accept whatever weirdo pet-shit they were into. He'd wear a collar, just like Xeno's, if that's what it took. 

But such an invite never came from Stanley, the older man gesturing towards his groin with a quick laugh, "you may want to tie your coat around your waist or something. It totally looks like you wet yourself." 

Senku felt another twist in his stomach, but luckily there was no more lust in his brain to keep him from feeling nothing but pure rage, shrugging off his coat as his glare held Stanley's amused stare. He could see Xeno give a sigh beside Stanley, but he didn't care, tying the damn thing around his hips with sharp motions, opening the door and sending Stanley the best middle finger he could manage, stepping out and slamming the door behind him. 

Hard steps took Senku far from the classroom, hands clasped in fists. What an annoying fucking guy. It didn't matter if he was pretty, there was  _ no  _ freaking way that Senku was going to text Stanley. Why the hell would he give Stanley the satisfaction! 

But a sigh left him, Senku's body feeling exhausted and heavy, glancing down to his cell phone. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he was totally going to end up asking for another shot. 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Sorta left this off in a "maybe ill continue it" sort of way.............
> 
> convince me :)
> 
> anyway:  
> Fine me on twitter [here!](https://twitter.com/SewerThot)
> 
> Feel free to join the Dr. Stone shipping server! All ships are welcome!  
> We have lots of events scheduled, RP our fave ships, share headcanons, etc!  
> [Click here to join us!](https://discord.gg/KeTEQcj)


End file.
